


One Hot and Sticky Summer's day.

by applepielife



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Porn as Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepielife/pseuds/applepielife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel wants to watch porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot and Sticky Summer's day.

**Author's Note:**

> Young!Noelian, here.

It was unbearably hot outside. It didn't make it better that Julian's flat was on the top floor. They could have gone out, maybe hang in a park. But here he was with his writing partner, sitting on the settee in nothing but pants. Noel didn't seem to mind. He was stretched out and used Julian's legs as a cushion. The blonde was playing with a hair tie, a satisfied smile on his face as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Julian let out a sigh.  
“You want to stay in the whole day?” he asked, a slight annoyance in his voice.  
“Yeah, why not?” asked the other one back, a smile gracing his pointy features.  
“It's hot in here. And it's dull watching you play with a hair tie like an excited kitten.”  
Noel obviously wasn't bothered. “You bored?” he looked up to Julian, a mischievous shade in his baby blues. He felt his guts knot inside his stomach. Noel was giving him the look. The look he had him seen using on several birds in bars, promising them heaven on earth and making them melt. It didn't make Julian melt, it made him feel sick and giddy. “Yes, I am bored.” he answered and was about to give himself a chinese burn for the most un-witty answer ever.  
“I'd know something to do.” Noel's voice was soft and husky. It didn't make it better that he was so close to him, his naked upper body sticking on one side of his legs. What on earth was he up to?  
“Let's watch some porn.”  
Julian flushed. He had been sweating before, but now he felt like he was turning into a cup of tea. “I do not own such things.” he replied quickly. He was lying.  
“I know you do. I've seen you hiding it when I came over for the first time.” Noel got up and Julian's heart started racing in panic. “It must be...somewhere here.” The blonde bend down searching a lower drawer. While he did his pants decided to reveal a lot of his naked arse. And somehow they decided to stay like that, sticking somewhere in the middle of his bottom. Julian licked his lips. This was going to be a mess. A sweaty, embarrassing mess. “Ahh, here it is!” Noel grinned triumphantly and held some videos up in the air. “Let's go through it...” Julian died inside. This was definitely not meant to happen.  
“Awe, stop looking like that. That's well normal for mates to do. Even though it's a little weird that you only seem to own lesbian porn.” “I have my preferences.” Julian stuttered, watching Noel starting one of the videos and coming back to sit down next to him. “When I watch porn, it's hardcore.” the younger one rambled, eagerly placing one hand in his pants. “One girl, five cocks. Domination. I like it rough, you know.” Julian felt even more dizzy. He couldn't force his gaze to watch the telly. He watched the slender, pale body of his mate. Each movement of Noel's hand made it flex and he could see little pearls of sweat running down his collarbone. His mouth became dry. He could hear the lezzos moan already, but he couldn't stop looking at Noel. From time to time his mate closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Suddenly, he looked at Julian. The older one almost choked on his own saliva.  
“Are you even touching yourself yet?” Noel's hand slid out of his pants, checking Julian's bulge.  
He winced. Yes, he had a boner. A pretty big one, so to say. But no, he wasn't touching himself yet.  
“Wow, sorry, thought you didn't even start yet.” the blonde mumbled and started working on himself again. Now that he said it, he didn't seem too turned on from the porn. If he was, why was he closing his eyes so often? Julian felt like a pervert for examining his mate even closer, now that he knew that it was a save thing. Noel was only half aroused and tried to wank it off like crazy. Shit, what did it matter. Julian started touching himself, still far away from looking at the telly. Noel was letting out little moans now that he could her the sound of Julian's hand taking care of his own cock. The sweet sounds made Julian go insane. Suddenly Noel locked eyes with his. Oh fuck, fuck. He recognized he was looking at him. The blonde's gaze changed from surprised to amused to pretty horny. Before Julian could defend himself, tell Noel it was just a second he had been looking at him, the boy next to him was pulling off a show for him. His hips moved in an exaggerated manner and he was slowly getting rid of his pants. Julian felt like he was close to a blackout. But he didn't stop touching himself, it was even better now. And then he could feel Noel's free hand trying to get in his pants. He pulled down his pants, freeing the big boner he had. Now they were both naked and panting. Noel seemed to like what he had in his hand, rubbing it up and down excitedly and drawing little circle's with his thumb at the top. Julian was so close. But then his mate stopped. Baffled, Julian looked up to him.  
“Would you...let me blow you?” Noel breathed, his gaze oh so longingly locked with Julian's. “What?! No!” Julian squeaked, meaning: fuck yes. A thousand times yes. Noel ignored his original answer and got down on his knees in front of the settee. The porn was only a dull background noise for both of them, still sweating and Julian's moaning at the sight of the wanton look on the face of his partner mixed up with that of the lesbian who got her pussy eaten on the telly. A smirk graced Noel's pointy features and he seemed somewhat high on his lust. He brought himself in a comfortable position before he slowly closed his hand around Julian's cock once more, stroking it up and down slowly, causing the older man to groan even louder. Then, way too suddenly for Julian, he took it all up in his mouth. It felt like heaven on earth. It had felt a little wrong before, but all the guilt and doubt were washed away now. Julian was afraid to move too hard, but Noel licked his cock up and down in such an excited manner that he got the feeling the boy with the blue eyes licked it rough. His hands reached down until he had them sunk in the raven black hair and pulled him away a bit, just to thrust inside his mouth once more. Noel made a little sound and willingly took it in again and moved along to Julian's hard thrusts. And then, earlier then he wanted, Julian came. His mate didn't pull away, he enjoyed every last second of Julian's orgasm and swallowed his cum as if it was a tasty milkshake. “It's my turn, isn't it?” he whispered and Julian couldn't take his eyes away from his flushed mouth and cheeks, glistening pink under his sweat. He wasn't sure what to do, what Noel was expecting to be next. The slender boy crawled back on the settee and started touching himself, rocking his hips in that seductive manner again. Julian blinked a few times and reached his hand out. Noel took it and let him pull him closer. Julian closed both hands around his waist and slid them down slowly, until they squeezed the boys arse. Noel moaned loudly. The porn was over now, but none of them recognized when Julian closed one of his big hands around Noel's cock to wank him off. It could have gone on forever, but just when Julian thought Noel would never cum, he winced, roared huskily and came over his hand. It felt awkward for the older one. But his mate didn't seem to notice, he just placed himself on Julian's legs again, just like before it all started. He fondled his hair for a few minutes, looked at his young friend's chest rising and falling, looked at his mouth half-wide open and his little satisfied smirk. When Julian wanted to put his pants back on, he recognized that Noel was sleeping. He smiled and closed his own eyes. Somehow, he had wanted this to happen for a long time. Somehow, it felt right.


End file.
